Upper Blackrock Spire (original)
:Were you looking for the newer version of Upper Blackrock Spire updated for the Warlords of Draenor expansion? |boss=General Drakkisath |type=Dungeon |raid=1 |classic=1 |level=55-65 |minlevel=48 |players=5 |key= (not required) |bosses= }} Upper Blackrock Spire was originally the 15-man part of Blackrock Spire; in Patch 1.10.0 it was converted into a 10-main RAID; in Patch 4.0.3a it was converted into a 5-man dungeon. In Warlords of Draenor For a limited time, during patch 6.0.2 (the pre-Warlords of Draenor release event), a special level 90 version of the instance was open to players, featuring new bosses tied to the Warlords of Draenor expansion. These bosses included: Orebender Gor'ashan, Kyrak, and Commander Tharbek. The Blizzard announcement for this event read: "An advance party of Iron Horde forces has barged right out of the Blasted Lands and pushed all the way to Blackrock Mountain, where they found refuge and supplies in Upper Blackrock Spire. There can be only one response: the Alliance and the Horde of Azeroth must face this iron incursion head on." This instance was updated, with a Heroic mode (level 100) version for the Warlords of Draenor expansion. In addition to the three bosses mentioned above, this permanent version contains two additional bosses: Ragewing the Untamed and Warlord Zaela. History See Blackrock Spire. Entrance Before the release of the Patch 3.0.8 expansion, the raid required completion of the quest , to acquire the Seal of Ascension. However, this is no longer needed, as the door that leads to Upper Blackrock Spire is now permanently open. To enter the Upper Spire, use the same entrance as the Lower Spire and follow the left wall as you enter. You will ascend a small flight of stairs and into a hall with smaller side chambers. Each chamber is filled with mobs and a small glowing rune. Defeating the mobs in a chamber will deactivate a rune and once each has faded, a double door at the back of the hall will open. Geography File:WorldMap-BlackrockSpire1.jpg File:WorldMap-BlackrockSpire2.jpg File:WorldMap-BlackrockSpire3.jpg File:WorldMap-BlackrockSpire4.jpg File:WorldMap-BlackrockSpire5.jpg File:WorldMap-BlackrockSpire6.jpg File:WorldMap-BlackrockSpire7.jpg Bosses * * * (Rare) * * & * * (Tier 0.5 Summon) * Enemies Blackhand Legion *Blackhand Veteran: Shield Charge (Knockbacks the enemy and knocks him down), Shield Slam *Blackhand Dreadweaver: Curse of Thorns (Chance to take damage when attacking), Veil of Shadow (Reduce effectiveness of healing spells on target by 50%), Shadowbolt *Blackhand Summoner: Fireball, Frost Nova, Summon Blackhand Veteran/Dreadweaver (Summons a Veteran or Dreadweaver to help) *Blackhand Elite: Backhand (Knocked down for 1 sec) *Blackhand Dragon Handler: Mend Dragon (Heal target allied dragon every sec for 10 sec) *Blackhand Incarcerator (non elite): Strike (Same as Heroic Strike), Encage (30 sec stun, channeled) *Blackhand Iron Guard: Shield Slam, Shield Wall (10 sec duration) *Blackhand Assassin: Gouge, Backstab, Slice and Dice Rage Talon Dragonspawn *Rage Talon Dragonspawn: Fixate (Focus on attacking the target for 15 sec), Frenzy (Caster's attack speed and damage increased for 10sec), Strike, Sunder Armor *Rage Talon Flamescale: Fireball Volley (AoE Fireballs), Fire Nova (2 sec cast, AoE Fire spell around the caster's radius), Flamestrike *Rage Talon Dragon Guard: Shield Slam, Cleave, Sunder Armor *Rage Talon Flame Tongue: Flame Buffet (1.5 sec cast, Fire damage and increases damage taken from fire spells. Stacks up to 5 times), Fire Blast, Fire Nova (2 sec cast, AoE Fire spell around the caster's radius) *Rage Talon Captain: Knock Away (Knockback), Arcing Smash (Similar to Cleave) Chromatic Dragonflight *Chromatic Dragonspawn: Cleave *Chromatic Whelp (non elite): Frostbolt, Fireball Volley (AoE Fireballs). Lightning Bolt Encounters Quests Blackrock * BWL Prequest Azshara Obtained from Duke Hydraxis on the island northeast of the southern peninsula of Azshara * Takes you to the Eastern Plaguelands (No longer obtainable after patch 3.0.8) * Takes you to Silithus ** Takes you to Upper Blackrock Spire *** Takes you to the Molten Core **** Back to Silithus or the Molten Core ***** ****** Badlands * (Horde) Burning Steppes * : (Burning Steppes) Given by Tinkee Steamboil in Flame Crest ** : (Winterspring) *** : (Winterspring) **** : (Winterspring) ***** : (Burning Steppes) ****** : (UBRS) First quest in the chain to enter Blackrock Spire ******* : (UBRS) ******** : (Burning Steppes) ********* : (Eastern Plaguelands) ********** : (Scholomance) GW, Allakhazam) Lower Blackrock Spire * Starts from an item of the same name dropped by Overlord Wyrmthalak in LBRS ** Given by Marshal Maxwell in Morgan's Vigil in the Burning Steppes, enters UBRS Orgrimmar * (reqs Warlord's Command) Stormwind * Given by Count Remington Ridgewell in the Petitioner's Chamber in Stormwind Keep ** Given by Mayara Brightwing in Morgan's Vigil in the Burning Steppes, enters Blackrock Spire *** Again given by Mayara, takes you back to the Keep Upper Blackrock Spire * Given by Awbee just as you exit Blackrock Stadium, this quest chain leads to epic plate and mail armor ** Given by Haleh in Mazthoril *** Again given by Haleh **** Given by Jeziba in the Ruins of Andorhal in the Western Plaguelands ***** Obtained by reading the Catalogue of the Wayward ***** Obtained by reading the Catalogue of the Wayward * Given by Finkle Einhorn in The Furnace, after he emerges from the belly of The Beast Winterspring * Given by Haleh in Mazthoril. This is the final step of the 16 part quest chain that begins in the Burning Steppes ends with the Onyxia key. This quest seems to have been removed, as you no longer need the key for Onyxia's Lair. * (requires Armorsmith specialization) Video guide Loot See Blackrock Spire loot. Patch changes * * * * * See also * External links